


【及岩】强制受孕（pwp）

by guabuligou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guabuligou/pseuds/guabuligou





	【及岩】强制受孕（pwp）

私设：β和Ω都有内腔，但是β的内腔功能不成熟无法成功受孕  
　　  
　　“小岩上次想逃跑的时候我不是说过吗？”及川彻望着床上被麻绳紧缚住双手双脚的岩泉一不带情感地说：“要是再有下次我干脆直接让小岩怀孕好了……”  
　　面无表情地将按摩棒的震动频率再次调大，岩泉一痛苦地呜咽了几声但都被胶带阻隔在口中，“这次及川先生可不想心软，所以虽然遗憾不能听到小岩的声音，但是这样的小岩才是听话的。”  
　　岩泉一本以为这次逃出行动绝对万无一失的，但没想到终于逃出去的最后关头，等待自己的并不是秘密传递消息的接应人，而是一脸笑容的及川彻。  
　　当时明明是正午，岩泉一却像是感受到了仿佛寒冬的刺骨凉意。  
　　一秒都没有多想岩泉一转身就跑，但是几秒后他立刻就被身在暗处及川彻的人给制伏了，在被劈晕后的前一刻，他想这次完了，鬼知道及川彻会想出什么法子来折磨自己。  
　　  
　　岩泉一从昏迷中清醒后，马上注意到自己的姿势有多么的不堪，双手被麻绳紧绑在背后，只是轻微地挣扎绳上的毛刺就会扎陷进皮肤，下身同样在脚踝和大腿处都被绑上了麻绳，整个人则是侧卧地躺在床上。  
　　四周环视一圈这个房间并不是及川彻之前囚禁自己的房间，可能为了防止他再次逃跑，直接换了个地方。房间内与外界相连的只有一扇门和一扇窗口，窗口开在距离地面很高一段距离的地方，外是密集的铁栅栏，门上没有锁孔应该是只能从另一边打开，周围的墙壁是干净的浅青色，没有明显的缝隙。  
　　“他这是凭空造了间密室？”岩泉一观察完四周后打消了关于逃跑的想法，看来只有走一步看一步了，他长呼一口气平复住自己不安的情绪。  
　　  
　　但他显然低估了及川彻这次的怒意。  
　　及川彻进来后他还未开口，对方立刻上手用胶带封住了他的嘴，只能徒劳地发出无意义的声音，之后随着及川彻一句“闭眼”下意识闭上双眼的岩泉一，又马上被黑色胶带遮住了眼睛。  
　　陷入无法看见又无法说话境地的岩泉一终于反应过来，这次可能不会那么好挨过去……马上及川彻说出的话就印证了他的想法。  
　　“小岩为什么一次又一次想离开及川先生身边呢？本来以为光靠自己就能将小岩留住的，看来是不够了，如果这里……”及川彻手抚上岩泉一的小腹，温柔地抚摸过肌理的纹路，“怀上了及川先生的孩子，是不是就能留住小岩呢？才能让小岩你完全忘记离开呢？”  
　　岩泉一震惊于及川彻所说的内容，虽然不是第一天知道及川彻有问题，但是自己明明是β怎么可能怀孕！  
　　“呜嗯！”岩泉一试图发出点声音，让及川彻注意到自己，可及川彻根本不顾，不由分说地用手指和道具完全撑开岩泉一的后穴和内腔后，往他体内塞入了一个又一个不停震动的跳蛋，最后用一个肛塞将穴口堵住。  
　　五六个跳蛋在腹腔中尽责地维持震动，甬道内敏感点全都被照顾到，精神思维一点点被爽利的快感麻化，腰身一点点软化塌下，肠道内壁愈发柔软，身体逐渐变得适合被插入。  
　　“还不够……小岩真的怀孕后还会产乳对吧，先来练习一下吧，”胸前的衣物被撩起，及川彻毫不留情扣弄着岩泉一胸前的乳粒，“现在乳孔还不明显，”遗憾地放弃了对乳粒的玩弄，岩泉一刚想松一口气，瞬间胸口前强劲的吸力又将他的思绪拽回。  
　　“这是给涨奶的Ω准备的吸奶器，用在小岩身上应该也可以吧，就当提前疏通了，”将吸盘紧贴在乳头上，及川彻打开开关的瞬间岩泉一就向上弓起了腰。  
　　像是有一双手拽着自己的乳头往上提，被疼痛折磨的同时乳肉又被合适的力度揉搓，反复在两个极端之间拉扯着岩泉一的身体。  
　　“小岩是不是很满意及川先生的安排？”及川彻带着笑意的声音现在在岩泉一耳中只像恶魔的低语。  
　　“那么就更彻底一点吧，”将所有玩弄岩泉一身体的道具全部调到最大功率，及川彻表露出愉悦的神色注视着岩泉一潮红的脸颊和扭动颤抖的身体，心满意足地离开了房间。  
　　  
　　岩泉一与及川彻的第一次见面是因为他的工作，岩泉一如果能预料到之后发生的事情，他绝对会找各种借口让后辈金田一代替自己去的。  
　　只是工作生涯中无数次例行与合作伙伴见面的一次，只是自己二十多年来无数个普通日子中的一天，都因为与及川彻的见面而变得特殊起来。  
　　“你好，我叫岩泉一，是负责这次项目的……”  
　　“你好，我是及川彻！”  
　　岩泉一话还没说完，伸出的手就被对面的人紧紧握住了，这个人看向他的眼神中一闪而过的异样兴奋让岩泉一差点把手缩回来。但在之后双方交流的过程中，及川彻又很好地掩藏起了自己异常的神色，表现得十分得体，让岩泉一怀疑刚刚被当作猎物捕捉的感觉仅仅是自己想多了。  
　　  
　　“不啊，我第一次见到小岩的时候……”及川彻边说边用力地将硬挺的肉棒更深地肏进岩泉一体内，后入的姿势让及川彻能将性器整根塞进岩泉一的后穴中，顶端也能确保撞上未发育成熟的内腔。  
　　“就想将小岩当场扒光吃得干干净净了，”嘴上说完温柔的情话，用力咬上岩泉一的肩头，身下也是在粗暴地抽插，将射进去的精液与两人的体液带出来又顶回去，穴口的嫩肉早就被磨成殷红色，及川彻还试图去扣弄被自己性器肏翻出来的穴口的软肉，指腹刚蹭上去小心地拉扯，岩泉一腰身发颤狠狠回头瞪了他一眼。  
　　“呜你个疯子…嗯…”  
　　“小岩又不是第一次知道及川先生是什么样的人？”  
　　指甲重重剐过发红的穴肉，岩泉一的后穴内不出意料将他的肉棒夹得更紧了，内腔也在逐渐打开那条紧闭的缝，最后及川彻紧紧顶在内腔微张的腔口上，将囊袋中的精液一滴不剩留在了岩泉一身体里。  
　　“虽然知道小岩是β，但及川先生都这么努力了，说不定真的能怀上孩子哟，”及川彻和往常一样将盛满了精液的岩泉一的后穴堵上肛塞绑上贞操带时说的玩笑话，没想到在未来一语成鉴。  
　　  
　　即使被身上各种性用具刺激搞到神志模糊的岩泉一，脑中一直盘旋着一个念头。  
　　自己绝不能怀上孩子！  
　　无论用什么手段都要阻止这件事的发生！


End file.
